1.4 Patch
Announced: May 18, 2012 Released: May 24, 2012 PRESTIGE - Players who have reached the max XP for the current level cap (level 35) will now experience and enjoy a new end game system of earning Prestige Points! As you continue to play Battle Nations and earn XP, you accumulate Prestige Points which in turn award Stars. Stars are a resource you can spend on rare, exclusive units, decorations, Gears, Bars, and even XP once the maximum level is raised once again! ASSISTANCE - Lend a helping hand to your friends and favorite NPCs! You can now provide them with the assistance they need in accelerating resources, jobs, training, and construction times! Helping your friends will also earn you , which can be redeemed for special units! Your helpful actions will have to be accepted by your friends. If they accept, you will both be rewarded for your awesome display of teamwork. SMART ROADS - These roads are smarter than the average road! Say goodbye to a heap of different road tiles, you’ll now be able to place a single type of road which will automagically transform into turns and intersections. BUILD MENU - The build menu has been redesigned so that it bigger and better than ever, with a full screen view of all the Shops, Housing, Decorations, and more that you’ll need for your outpost! NEW UNITS - In this update you’ll find a bunch of new units, enemies, and vehicles! *Demolitionist – This soldier loves to see things explode, especially the enemy! His Radio Controlled, Anti-Vehicle Mines allow him to target vehicles at any range. *Armadillo – Fortified with an armored shield, this unit is prepared to spray some pain. His Submachine Gun blasts bullets at the enemy, though they have to be standing right in front of him. *Junior Officer – With his Sidearm locked and loaded, this soldier is prepared to fire not once, not twice, but three times per turn. *Hornet – Hornets are known for their ability to kill, and this unit is no different. His sting is lethal. The Mini-Rocket Volley (Rocket Launcher) hits units at short to mid range. Damage will be done! *Marksman – This Sniper is the creme de la creme of snipers. He’s pretty hard to take down and has a super deadly shot. He comes with a .338 Sniper Rifle with three options: Scoped Shot, Quick Shot, and Armor Piercing Shot! SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS-SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS… EVERYBODY! *Aries – This Light Artillery unit shell strikes enemies and throws ‘em to the ground! They can hit enemy units that are mid to long range, so place them accordingly. *Hailstorm – Do you feel the storm that’s brewin’? As its name indicates, this unit hails a squall of beat down on the enemy. Light Rockets deliver a triple strike on units at any distance. NEW BUILDINGS - Increase your Outpost’s production with these new buildings: *Convenience Store – There’s nothing quite like the shopping experience you’ll get. This store promises to deliver all the bells and whistles: bored and underpaid staff, week old burritos, and 20 minute waits behind the dude who wants to buy a jillion lottery tickets! *Home Defense Expo – Turn even the most innocent home into a fortress of death! With the cruel devices you’ll find here, those door-to-door salesmen won’t know what hit ‘em. NEW DECORATIONS - Your Empire has never looked better as you place Farm Silos, lamps, reservoirs, fountains, and more! GERMAN - Battle Nations is now fully localized for German speaking players! Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=15002/ Category:Patches Category:1.4 Patch Category:Battle Nations News